


Hero Is As Hero Does

by littlewonder



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Dialogue, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: After what went down at the end of Putting Others First, Roman has some things to work out. Patton comes to help.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Hero Is As Hero Does

“Hey there, kiddo. What’s wrong?” asked Patton, following Roman into his room.

“I’m a failure, Patton. All I ever wanted to be was a hero to Thomas, and I failed. Now he’s listening to that evil snake boy! He’s going to ruin Thomas, I just know it!”

“What makes you think you’re not his hero? He told you he was.” 

“He was lying, didn’t you see that? And if I can’t be a hero, what am I good for? What use am I? What if Deceit was right, and I really am no better than Remus? What if I’m bad, too?” 

“Impossible,” said Patton. “You were made to be every positive thing that Thomas can imagine. You are pure goodness. Not even Remus can destroy that.” 

"But… can you? You made me like this, after all. I am a product of simple morality. If you wanted to, you could fuse me with Remus, make me everything I don’t want to be.” 

“Only you can do that now, kiddo. I may have made you like this, but you are your own side now, responsible for your own decisions. You need to decide for yourself who you want to be.” 

“Maybe I want to take it out on Thomas. Maybe I want to hurt him like he hurt me. Maybe going to the wedding wasn’t punishment enough.” 

“Do you really want to do that?” asked Patton. “Would you really choose not to be good? Besides which, he is you. By hurting Thomas, you’d only be hurting yourself.”

“Maybe I deserve it,” muttered Roman. “Just as much as he does.” 

“No,” said Patton. “That wouldn’t be you.” 

“Maybe I don’t want to be me. He’s growing up, and leaving me behind. Maybe… I need to be anyone but me.” 

“So you don’t think your Thomas’s hero. So what? Be your own hero. Set your own example. You’re always saying how you need to love yourself. So take a break from trying to please anyone else, even Thomas, and focus on who you want to be.” 

Roman looked at Patton, grateful. He blushed, grinned, and struck a dramatic pose.

“You’re right, Patton! From now on, I vow only to live for… myself.”


End file.
